Humans The complicated species
by Heartgrater
Summary: Set after girl in the fireplace. Reinette travels in the T.A.R.D.I.S with Rose and the doctor. kind of a 10Rose thing. You are guranteed one catfight.
1. Chapter 1

Since Mickey had returned to the garage, the atmosphere was a lot quieter in the T..I.S, with both Rose and the Doctor in a mood. They barely spoke to each other all morning, until; "Can we go to a concert today?"

The doctor jumped surprised that Rose was talking to him as she seemed to have been ignoring him all morning.

"Err yeah. Sure. "He grinned then paused

"Well I say yeah..." Rose raised an eyebrow and went upstairs to get changed.

"Get Reinette up for me?" he yelled as rose was climbing up the stairs. Rose replied

"Yeah." But she walked straight past Reinettes room, as she wasn't talking to that cow. Once Rose was in her own room she sat down on her pink duvet thinking about Reinette and how cold she was and how she slobbered all over the doctor when he brought her onboard. If she was going to a concert she'd have to look beautiful, to blow Reinettes attempt out of the water.

As she was pulling on her tightest top and wriggled into a pencil skirt underneath she was finally nearly ready. Reaching for her makeup bag she got down to business. Applying smoky eyeliner with a touch of glam, she grinned. She had so won the contest. She pushed open her doors with every piece of confidence in her until she saw Reinette. A light foundation that made her face shine and a light brown eye shadow, a t-shirt with jeans showed off her figure and Rose instantly recognised it all was hers.

"Err?" she started until Reinette cut her off,

"Yes my love said I could borrow them." She giggled and turned to look at him then frowned when she noticed the doctor's mouth was wide open and he was looking at Rose. Rose grinned and thought '_ah yes!' _The doctor shut his mouth and turned around slightly and flicked the switch. They all lurched over the T.A.R.D.I.S hub but Reinette toppled over slightly and fell back on her backside. Rose snorted and turned around. Reinette brought herself up and cautiously tottered over to Rose in case of another unexpected .D.I.S attack. She prodded Roses shoulder with a French manicured nail.

"Ahem." She coughed. Rose turned around to meet her and bit her lip.

"What's so funny child?" Rose put on the poshest accent she could muster and replied;

"Oh jolly well nothing your ladyship." Then did a mock bow. She looked at the doctor who was glaring at her. Rose felt like she had just received a punch in the stomach. '_Dammit_'.

The doctor reached for Reinettes hand and led her through the doors.

"Wow!" Reinette grinned and looked around. Rose stepped out of the .D.I.S to see the alien world Reinette and the doctor was examining. It was beautiful. Its three suns were glowing brightly, each a deep purple.

"This isn't a concert." Rose stated blankly looking disappointedly down the busy street.

"Well after you went Reinette wanted to go to a cafe." He said then added

"So I said yes!" they started walked down some steep steps to a cafe. Once they reached it a huge smile spread over the doctor's face.

"Here we are!" Rose pushed through the doors after them and followed them into a cabin. Reinette and the doctor started to read the menu and Rose sat down waiting to read it. They still hadn't put it down when the waitress came. She started asking for the meals. The doctor almost immediately piped up,

"Can I have a dreamer's hot chocolate and a kronkenburger and a chinalala tea with lerig soup please?" The waitress wrote this down and turned to Rose

"What you want." Rose panicked and took the menu of the doctor

"Errrr a terracotta pie. With...a derisè flavoured smoothie?" the waitress smiled at her which didn't quite seem to fit her dark face and walked off. The doctor started to make conversation.

"So Reinette, do you like this place?"

"I love it." Reinette replied and they soon went into endless conversation and didn't even notice when the waitress came with their meals. Who seemed to have taken a shine to Rose?

"Don't worry love. He'll come round all men do." She laid down their meals and once again retreated. Leaving Rose to think about what she said. The thing is the doctor isn't your average man.

The meal was delicious, however it did appeal to its name. It was a peachy-orange colour, and had chunks of a sweet substance in the centre. It tasted a bit like jam. Rose downed her derisè flavoured smoothie and left without them even noticing. As she stepped out into the harsh sunlight she looked down at the empty spaces between her fingers and thought vaguely of a song she didn't know the name of, '_right were yours fit perfectly_.' As she wandered down the market stalls she came across the end of land. She was surprised to find it was a cliff with green grass and tons of flowers. It looked like something out of a story. Rose sat down on the edge and started thinking. She was disrupted from her thoughts when the tree next to her started rustling. It wasn't windy... Rose thought nothing of it and frowned. She let out a high pitched scream when someone jumped out of the tree and held her down. Others rallied around her and she once again let out a high pitched scream. They all had hoods with a similar tattoo down their faces. One of them had a pencil thingy and pressed it into her arm. She felt drowsy but she knew she had to fight; she started wriggling around and screamed louder

"Wow this one's a fighter." She heard and then they all ran away from her as she could hear a distant whirring noise with a familiar blue light which gently lulled her to sleep.

Rose woke up to the sound of the doctor hurriedly getting together medicines and what looked to be a huge tub of marmalade.

"Err doctor?" she asked glancing round the med bay when she realised she was on one of the beds. The doctor immediately flew up to her and started babbling

"Are you okay? Why did you leave? Did you know who they were?" Rose sat up

"Err I don't know, they did have like a sword tattoo on their cheeks though?"

"Ah common thieves I think... You just have a light sprain on your wrist so I've bandaged it up." He grimaced then grinned at her sheepishly. "Want a cup of tea?" "Ooh I'd love one." Rose grinned and the doctor helped her off the bed.

"Please could I have a piggyback?" she asked smiling. The doctor groaned and pulled her onto his back, she giggled happily and they both exited the med bay laughing to high heaven.

They entered the control room, face to face with an angry Reinette

"YOU!" she screamed pointing to Rose. Roses grin faded and she replied,

"Yes?" anxiously. Reinette sighed and calmly said

"Child, why are you determined to take my love away from me?" the doctor looked at Rose who was frowning. She quietly slid of his back and made her way to Reinette

"I don't know what you mean."

"You wear what prostitutes wear back in my home town and then you get attacked so that he ignores me?" Reinette replied. Her voice was getting louder by the minute

"Excuse me?" Rose gasped quietly

"You think it's my own fault I was attacked?" she asked blinking

"Yes you went away from us!" Reinette yelled. Her face turned a shocking red.

"That was because you purposely ignored me!" Rose was now livid.

"We didn't! You just think so because you are a world class wench!" Rose was about to retaliate until the doctor interrupted;

"This ends right now!" he yelled "Do I really have to do this! Reinette go to your room you're acting like a five year old, I thought better of you Rose, however we need to talk." He took her other hand and saw Reinette watching them her arms folded.

"Now!" he spat. The doctor was disappointed in Rose and she hated it. He was pulling her up the stairs.

"Were we going?" she asked.

"To my room." The doctor replied.

"Right" Rose replied. They got to the wooden oak door which a colourful plaque on it which was entitled '_doctors room'_

"Can I ask why?" Rose wondered.

"No." The doctor replied. There was no emotion on his face.

"Ok." Rose entered the room and it was to no surprise of her that his room was a complete mess. The doctor held open the door for her and followed Rose in. He gestured for her to sit down on his bed. She did obediently.

"I need to know what happened when you were attacked." He said with a look of concentration on his face.

"Well you and Reinette were talking so much you didn't notice your food. Then you weren't talking to me so I went cause, I were bored." Rose replied anxiously.

"Then what?" the doctor asked, Feeling her forehead.

"I can't remember..." Rose gasped as a soaring pain went through her head.

"Rose! Rose! What's wrong?" he gasped and placed his fingers to her head hurriedly. She went rigid and fell back into his arms. All her memories were flashing through his mind. He stopped when he got to the cafe. It went like this;

_The doctor and Reinette have gone off all lovey dovey once again.  
><em>_This planet sure is beautiful_. He could see three suns. Him and Reinette started moving and Rose followed as another one of her thoughts went through his head.  
><em>Well he isn't holding my hand anymore.<em> The doctor frowned and carried on watching. Rose followed them into the cabin were the doctor made conversation. Rose's thoughts once again drifted through his mind.  
><em>Its okay, just pretend I'm not even here. <em>Him and Reinette continued talking and the waitress came. He gave his and Reinettes orders when:  
><em>Oh don't bother to ask me.<em> The doctor froze. Up until now he had ignored her. He shook his head free of his own thoughts and drifted back into Rose's. Rose took the menu and asked for her food and once again him and Reinette drifted back into deep conversation. Rose got up and left, the image of them faded and he was with Rose who was walking down the busy market. Then a door.  
><em>This is the reason she can't access it. <em>Thought the doctor. With ease he opened the door which led him on to when Rose was attacked.  
><em>I'll wait for them here. They wont have noticed I'm gone. <em>She sat down on what seemed to be a cliff and looked at the moving tree.  
><em>Its nothing, must have been a trick of the light. After all there are three suns.<em> The doctor chuckled, although he was expecting it he then jumped a mile when thieves jumped out of the tree and pinned her down. They searched through her pockets when:  
><em>Help! Help! Where's the doctor when I need him! Scream god dammit scream!<em> The doctor's hearts were thumping so loud he could hear them. As he watched one of them drug her. Then there was a faded image of him as she was shutting her eyes. _Doctor?_

Then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

It almost immediately went onto her waking up. The doctor let go of her head as Rose's eyes snapped open.

"Oh god. I'm so tired" She gasped. The doctor reached in for a hug but without warning he pressed his lips against hers. Wrapping her arms around his waist the doctor pulled her in closer. They went on for what seemed to be years, until the doctor gently let go of her and said:

"I'm sorry I really am."

"It's okay. Really." She said grinning "what bout the memories?"

"I've got it now." He said gently. He kissed her forehead and placed her down on the bed as she wearily fell asleep. He opened the door quietly and crept down the stairs, he had to talk to Reinette. He finally reached her door and knocked slightly on it.

"Can I come in?" He waited for a while until a quiet voice said;

"No you may not." The doctor reached out for his sonic screwdriver.

"Then I'm sorry about this." He said and pressed its tip against the door handle. The door slipped open to reveal Reinette who was sat on a chair with blank eyes. There was a bag on the floor.

"I think you know what I'm going to say." The doctor said looking down at her bag.

"I do." Reinette replied. She picked up her bag and said;

"Thank you." The doctor went over to her and hugged her.

"At least stay for one last night." He said softly.

"Okay, my love." Reinette replied. Laughing slightly. "Shall I get the child?"

"I'll get her. She'll probably be asleep." The doctor replied and he slowly retreated back up to his room.

Like he thought, when he entered, Rose was still asleep. Her mouth slightly open. The doctor sat down on his bed gingerly and gently shook her.

"wha-? "Rose started "Reinettes leaving tomorrow. She wants to see you before she goes."The doctor said. Rose's eyes opened wide.

"Really!" she spluttered. The doctor nodded his head and took her hand. He led her over to the door. They both entered the control room which since the doctor had gone the T.A.R.D.I.S furnished it with lavish banners and party gear. The banners proclaimed; _ 'were so sorry your leaving"_ Reinette was sat in one of the pilot's chairs and smiled at them. She had made an obvious effort.

"One last trip?" Rose asked Reinette. "If. That's okay with the doctor of course." She added. Reinette looked from the doctor to Rose who was staring pleadingly at him.

"Okay then. Let's go to a..." The doctor stopped mid sentence thinking.

"I know!" Rose said her eyes twinkling "Could we go to... a ball?"

"A ball?" the doctor questioned "you mean like a posh thing?"

"Yeah. Exactly! I mean if Reinette wants to." Rose added hastily.

"What a fine idea?" Reinette grinned and out of the blue hugged Rose. She wasn't expecting it so she made a half groan half 'eek.'

"I better get changed." Rose grinned and headed upstairs.

"Yeah... Maybe I should to." The doctor grimaced and ran his hand through his hair.

"You've ruffled it up silly." Reinette said and started fiddling with it. She caught the doctor's eye and she edged closer. He could feel her breathing on his cheek. He shook his head and retreated to get changed. Reinette sadly sighed and sat down on the chair waiting for their return.

Rose was fitted out in a cream dress which puffed out at the bottom. It was a classic beauty and the beast dress. That moved when she walked. She tied her hair up in a classic bun and applied light make up. She trotted feebly down the stairs with her heels; it was more difficult to walk. However she made it to the hub were Reinette was wearing a light blue dress. This looked pretty. But Rose was another thing in the doctor's opinion, and he thought she looked agonizingly beautiful

"Rose?" the doctor asked his mouth agape. Rose just grinned and grabbed hold of his and Reinettes hand.

"Go on doctor flick the switch." Reinette said grinning.

"Your wish is my command." The doctor replied he got out a hammer and banged the switch. All three of them weren't expecting the mini earthquake that came.


	3. Chapter 3

"The T.A.R.D.I.S is taking us back a few hundred years I thi-"the doctor didn't get the last bit out as the T.A.R.D.I.S came to a sudden halt which sent all of them flying. Rose and Reinette took one look at each other and burst out laughing. She laughed and pointed to the doctor who was pushed up against a railing.

"You wench!" Reinette giggled and struggled to get up; when she finally did she lent out a hand for Rose and hauled her up. Rose went over to the doctor and giggled,

"You stuck?" she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him out. He almost immediately starting rubbing his back and Rose got to see what he was wearing. It was a sharp black tuxedo with a bow tie but when she looked down he still had his converse on.

"Loving the new converse eh?" she grinned. He pulled a face at her and then pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Ah... that's better!" Rose squealed as her feet were no longer on the ground.

"Maybe we should go to the ball now?" Reinette asked timidly.

"Yes. Err lets." The doctor and Rose immediately let go of each other. He took both their hands and led them out of the doors. They were in the gardens e of the great palace of Versailles. They all looked at each other. Reinette gasped.

"Oh my home!" the doctor grinned at her again

"A hundred years in the future. 1839." Reinette looked lost for words but composed herself.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3... Go!" Rose exclaimed and they all ran full pelt to the palace.

"Ooh!" Reinette giggled "How troublesome!"

"Trouble is just the beginning Reinette!" The doctor screamed feeling air rushing through his lungs. He caught Rose's eye and winked at her. All three could hear the hard thumps of their own feet and eventually, they all stopped at a halt.

"Were here!" Rose exclaimed. The palace was lavishly furnished inside with Georgian wallpaper. There were already a few guests sat down with colourful masks.

"Now what? I didn't really think about that." The doctor grimaced running a hand through his neatly done hair.

"We... dance?" Reinette asked timidly. Rose grinned at her and turned to the doctor.

"Do we? Erm. Right!" The doctor squeaked nervously.

"Come on." Rose said and pulled the doctor and Reinette together. The doctor was nervous and started stammering but Reinette showed him the ropes. Rose sat their watching them, feeling a strange twang of sadness realising that Reinette would soon be leaving. She jumped when the doctor tapped her shoulder.

"Oh! You're done?" she asked. She soon realised they started 20 minutes ago.

"Yep." He said popping the p. "Come on." He pulled her up.

"Wha-"then she realised. He wanted to dance with her. She had no idea what music was playing, it just sounded like a Beethoven wannabe. As everyone started putting their hands around their partners waists the doctor and Rose looked at each other until he finally placed his hands around hers. She did this to him and they slowly started moving around the carpeted floor. With her head now on the doctor's shoulder she felt more comfortable, slightly swishing to and fro and then giggled as the doctor tripped over the laces of his converse. The doctor moved his head over to look at her and she gently turned round to face him. They looked at each other for a moment before she gently kissed him. Everyone turned to face them as they lost the music, and all they could hear was the beating of one another's hearts. Rose had to inhale oxygen so she released herself before realising the dance was over. She grinned and let go of him.

"That was quick, hmm? Miss Tyler?" he asked her his doctor-ish grin reaching his ears. Rose laughed

"Yes it was. That's enough for tonight I think." But once Reinette was up and ready they heard a yelp coming from the back of the hall. The doctor and company almost immediately turned around to see clockwork men stood in a broken window pane.


	4. An timey wimey note authors note

Timey wimey note: (basically a note from me)

Sorry about the delay for my next chapter. The laptop were the rest is saved is out of battery. But I've broken the charger. :/

I know I'm a numpty, but hey?

I'm sure I'll buy a new one soon XD

Thanks xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah. Sorry bout the delay. Im back on now ;) Got a bit of writers block so sorry this ones short.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Doctor who is mine! All mine! (pfft. i wish.)

No, i dont own doctor who or any of the characters. They all belong to the brilliant .Davies and BBC wales.

* * *

><p>"How?" Rose gasped. The doctor intervened and stood in front of both of them.<p>

"I demand to know what you want?" He yelled pulling his angry face.

"Her." The clockwork droid replied. The doctor misunderstood.

"You are so thick! You don't need Reinettes brain!"

"No doctor look." Reinette gasped. To the doctors horror the person they had rallied around, and who were threatening at knifepoint, was Rose.

"Why Rose!" His face was full of confusion as he looked at them.

"She damaged our parts." A droning clockwork voice said.

"You don't need the parts! "What ship do you need to fly? None?Hmm?" "So why, tell me exactly, why, do you want her." He spat challenging the droids who looked less human than ever.

"We want revenge."One droid droned out at advanced on Rose who whimpered slightly.

"Revenge doesn't make the world go round you thick, thick things!" the doctor winced as he stubbed his toe on one of the droids foot.

"We nee-"the droid started in it's metally voice. But the doctor finished it.

"You don't need the parts!" "You lot are the only ones left..." his voice droned away when he heard a screeching sound. He quickly turned around to see a droid on the floor and Rose with a look of fear on her face.

"I just kicked...it." she said looking down at the robot which was struggling.

"I think... we should. Go through that time window there." The doctor said quietly backing away from the thrashing robot, as the others advanced on them.

"I thought it was broken?" Rose asked hurriedly.

"Not this one."He pulled them over to the fireplace.

"Have you not realised this is your room?" he asked. Looking at Reinettes face.

"Oh my!" Reinette gasped turning round observing all her furniture and pictures.

"Come on. There coming." The doctor mumbled. They crept over slowly to the fireplace and stood on it. "Reinette you first." He continued and led her on.

"Go on." Rose pushed him into the fireplace and before he could stop her he was spinning round. The doctor looked through the fireplace, at rose.

"Come on!" he whispered. Rose soon stepped on and she too was on the Madame de pompadour again.

"What now?" Rose asked timidly, afraid of an outburst.

"I need time to think." The doctor said prancing up and down.

"Is that it?" Rose demanded pulling a 'what' face.

"Got any other ideas?" The doctor asked looking at her for some kind of intelligence spurt. Rose was about to intervene with a "well no but-"but Reinette cut her off.

"Look at you two, like an old married couple." They both blushed and turned away.

"But like you said what are we going to do?" Rose asked the doctor worriedly.

"I know!" the doctor yelled making both women jump. "I can control them from here! The ship!" "shut down the cogs shut down the men." "GENIUS!" "But... they'll have an emergency programme for others to be made. It will take a few years but they'll go out to find rose."

"I don't care, so how do you do it?" Rose asked. The doctor walked over to the hub.

"Like this." He said a switched off a button and soniced it. All went still. He then threw it to Rose.

"Look after it for a minute." He said, Rose caught it and put it in her bra.

"I think. We should. Run!" He yelled the last part and pulled them out. They all went on the fireplace and ran out. All of them were panting until they heard a yell. Rose and Reinette looked round and they found they had lost the doctor.

* * *

><p>Yeah so thats it. Some of my other chapters will be longer. I promise XD. Review please? X<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

So here i am with a longer chapter ;) Ive realised i havent put in my disclaimer for a few chapters so...

**DISCLAIMER BRO! **Unfortuantley i dont own doctor who. The characters belong to and the show BBC Wales.

Oh and a little reference to a good friend. David Tennant Stalker. Thankyou for the idea and the insparation. I bow down to you sire! :)

xxx

* * *

><p>"Oh no."Rose whispered looking round like the doctor would appear from nowhere.<p>

"What shall we do?" Reinette asked. Rose frowned for a while.

"I think... we should go back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. she can pick up his signs and find him for us." She grabbed Reinettes clammy hand and pulled her out of her childhood bedroom.

"Oh rose? What do you think has happened to him?" Reinette asked her mouth in an "o" shape.

"No idea. But he needs us. So come on!" Rose yelled. She was sounding more and more like the doctor each day. But Rose shook her head, the man she was thinking about cheerfully, was the man who needs her help, who trusts her, and she was never, ever going to let him down. With a fresh wave of determination flowing off her Rose turned her run into a sprint to the T.A.R.D.I.S with Reinette trailing behind her.

"Come on!" Rose yelled at Reinette "FASTER!"

She was wobbling in her heels so eventually she took them both of revealing her stockings reaching up to her thighs. As did Reinette. When they finally made it to her. They went inside both panting. It was comforting to hear to soft groans of the T.A.R.D.I.S, but Rose needed to get to business. She walked over to the screen and started asking it where the doctor is the T.A.R.D.I.S did nothing but groan.

"COME ON!" she screamed. Banging her fist on the console, she gave up and then it turned into a whisper.

"Please."

Reinette could see the longing in Rose, determined to find the man that she loved and was trying to find him with every fibre of her body. It shook Reinette to the core thinking how she would act if she was truly devoted to a person like that. Willing to do anything for them. Risking the priceless gift of being alive for them. Part of Reinette wished she had someone who felt like that for her. She shook her head free of her thoughts when Rose yelled.

"Bingo!" Rose's enthusiasm soon faded away as she saw the doctor unconscious on the floor in some kind of clockwork prison. Reinette could tell her legs nearly gave way when she thought about what they were doing to him. This made Rose even more determined to find him. She went rigid as the image faded away.

"Come on." She demanded to Reinette who was realising that the doctor was another part of Roses soul. He was technically part of her. since she wasn't moving Rose stared at her.

"Do you want to find him or not!" She yelled her face as colourless as paper.

"Yes." Reinette got out. Shaking slightly. Rose could see she was scared so she put an arm around her.

"This prison must be in the Madame de pompadour." She said gently "Come on." She whispered and took Reinettes hand.

"I'm sorry we'll have to run." Rose grinned and pulled Reinette out of the T.A.R.D.I.S into the cold air of the gardens.

As they started sprinting to Reinettes long ago home, Reinette thought of something.

"Do you even know what your doing?" She asked.

"No!" Rose replied with a shaky breathless laugh.

She was so like the doctor.

"Here we are." Rose gasped panting.

The droids were spread out on the floor in awkward angles. Rose new they were dead but there was still something creepy about them.

Or so she thought.

"Did that just move?" Reinette asked quivering. Rose slowly looked down to see a droid struggling to get up.

"Yes. He must not of done it on full strength, the ship doesn't have much energy." Rose whimpered softly.

But she couldn't be the girl who left most of it to the doctor, and didn't have to be brave with no-one relying on her. Rose had to be the brave one, as Reinette was frightened out of her mind; Rose had to be the doctor figure. The one that always comforts you when they are worst off, or the one who doesn't know what they're even doing but its up to them to stop the universe from going KABOOM. Rose had the pressure of the whole wide universe on her shoulders. It was terrifying to think that everyone, even if they didn't realise they were, was relying on her and her only, and she knew as the doctor put it, there would be no second chance. No way of turning back.

Rose blocked out this terrifying problem and focused on finding the doctor.

She set the pace again sprinting down Reinettes corridor to her long ago room. That's when she heard it. Tick tock. Tick tock.

"There's a clockwork man in there." Rose whispered. She slowly walked over to the corner, her heart beating fast and then she saw it. On the other side of the wall face to face with her. A clock work man. She screamed and jumped back. Then Rose remembered what was stuck down her bra. She pulled out the sonic screwdriver and soniced the clockwork man so it keeled over. Rose placed it back between her cleavage.

"We should run, before it wakes up." Rose spluttered and pulled Reinettes hand, who groaned.

"Again?" She panted her chest heaving.

"Yes." She stated and pulled her down through the fireplace as she was on the Madame de pompadour; once again Rose developed her run into a sprint. They reached a junction.

"Which way?" Reinette asked.

Rose got out her finger pointing at both the junctions in turn muttering something under her breath.

"Ip, dip, sky, blue, which, one, not, you." She finished then looked at the left junction

"This way." Then she pulled Reinette through the junction and stopped at a dead end.

She cursed then looked at the middle. It was uneven compared to the rest of the wall. She knocked on it thrice. Then she did a doctor. She licked it.

"I may not have superior taste buds and knowledge like him, but it does not take a fool to realise this tastes more powdery compared to normal walls"

To Reinettes horror Rose went over to the other side and licked it.

"Hmm... Yes. Totally different." She muttered.

"You do wall licking regularly then?" Reinette asked chuckling.

"Well I try not to make a hobby out of it." She grinned back.

Rose knew what to do almost immediately.

"This, I think is a door..."

* * *

><p>How do you like me now? BWAHAHAHAHAHA! sorry. Ahem. Just had to get some doctor charateristics up :)<p>

Review please! Thanks.

Oh this is completlely of subject but does anyone watch QI? Mr Stephen FRy is full of awesomeness. XD


	7. Chapter 7

OH GOD THIS SO SHORT! sorry. Ill extend the new ones. Ill be updating tomorow now. :/

Oh disclaimer time!

**DISCLAIMER: **I dont own doctor who It belongs to BBC Wales and the characaters to MR .RT Davies thankyou very much.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>This is a door." She repeated to Reinette more confidently. She reached for the sonic screwdriver. She pushed the tip against the door and it slid open revealing a corridor with empty cells except the one guarded which Rose figured was the one the doctor was in.<p>

"Thank god for beams!" Rose muttered looking at the beam above her head.

"stay there Reinette and do not get seen." Rose whispered shimmying up a rail

Then with an athletic ability she did not know she had, she made a jump for the beam and climbed up on it. It wasn't the most sturdy of beams so Rose tried to be as light footed as possible.

When she got to the end she crouched down and then jumped onto a clockwork droids back. It struggled trying to attack the thing on its back but it could not reach. Rose looked through the cell bars to see a worried and thin looking doctor looking up at her.

She just winked at him. Took out the sonic screwdriver and pulled of the droids wig. She pulled off the plastic casing and pressed the tip to the cogs. The cogs went faster so that the droid started thrashing around. The other one had been making failed attempts to hit rose with its knife, but was now walking menacingly towards her. Once again Rose surprised herself by pushing up on the rail and jumping onto the beam crouching and aiming for her attacker. What was now uselessly waving its arms around trying to reach her. With gravity on her side, Rose jumped off quickly landed on its back and went through with the same routine she did with the other droid.

It keeled over letting Rose jump of it with ease. She walked over to the doctor's cell who was grinning at her.

"Wow."He whispered.

"That's me." She replied and soniced the cell.

As soon as he was free he marched up to her and gave her a breathtaking hug.

"How many times have I said this?" She giggled. "It thought I'd lost you."

"For once in our time together I thought so too." He admitted into her shoulder.

Then he softly placed his lips against hers. His tongue was battling with dominance with her own.

He could feel her heart beating inside him, which for a time lord was a strange sensation. Especially as this person was. Well. A human.

* * *

><p>You like? I hope so. If you do press the little button which says <strong>REVIEW it takes two mins of your time. Thankyou!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Oh god! Another short one! It was long on word! ... maybe its because i used huge writing...

oh disclaimer time. *less enthusiastic*

**DISCLAIMER: **I dont own doctor who, it belongs to BBC Wales.

Ill update a longer chapter tomorow. If possible XD

Well last time they kissed! This is mostly on Reinettes point of view. This basically carries on from them snogging. Good on them!

* * *

><p>Reinette paused. She was tracing the delicate patterns on the powdery wall. They were so detailed. She turned around to face the door to see if they were done. Self consciously holding up her dress she crept into the corridor.<p>

She was faced with a scene that she would rather forget. Seeing as the doctor and Rose were. Well. Snogging.

"Excuse me?" She asked timidly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

They immediately broke apart.

"Reinette? Oh Erm, I'm sorry about that, me and Rose were. Well." Even though he had stopped talking his mouth was still moving, trying to think of something appropriate to say.

Reinette surprised them both by bursting out laughing.

They both looked at her, startled.

"Right. I believe you." She paused when a worrying thought went through her head.

"What about the droids?"

"What about the droids?" The doctor asked raising an eyebrow.

Roses smile faded as she turned to the doctor once again.

"They started moving again, not fully. I have an idea. That you didn't do it on full power because; well the ship didn't necessarily have a lot of power did it?"

The doctor was about to say something but Rose started again.

"Will the T.A.R.D.I.S be able to do it?" She asked.

The doctors eyes lit up and he grabbed Rose and kissed her on her forehead.

"Brilliant!" He yelled grabbing Rose and Reinettes hands.

They both stumbled out of the door with him, when he stopped abruptly.

"What doctor?"

Rose asked scanning his face for any idea of what he was thinking.

"How did you even know this was a door?" He asked looking at her with curiosity.

Rose went red and looked at her feet.

"I licked it." She murmured.

The doctor grinned from ear to ear with pride.

"Brilliant!" He repeated and gave her a hug.

She grinned and started running again behind the doctor.

Reinette was trailing behind watching the two have the time of their lives. Although Rose had done her best to be nice to her, she couldn't help feeling abandoned.

I mean come on she had walked in on them practically mating with each other.

She felt a pang of disappointment as she realised that her lonely angel didn't love her like she thought. There was a genuine affection for each other. Like a brother or sister. But with Rose it was deeper than that.

It was love, pure love. They took their time realising it was too.

Reinette had not realised that her feet were moving all the way through her thoughts as she was now near the T.A.R.D.I.S. She had even felt the familiar pleasure from when the wind rushed through her ears.

She knew it was time to go.

* * *

><p>Like it? I hope you do. XD<p>

Be a nice person and press the little button saying 'review this chapter'

Thankyou

xxxx


	9. Goodnight Madame De pompadour

I must say, for my writitng, this is quite dark.

Ah well, its longer than the other chapters.. so YAY!

Oh disclaimer time!

**DISCLAIMER: **I dont own doctor who, it belongs to BBC wales! Thankyou very much!

* * *

><p>As the doctor and Rose went back in the TARDIS, Reinette stayed outside.<p>

"Reinette?" The doctor asked poking his head out of the door.

She shook her head free of her thoughts and hurried into the TARDIS.

"Right, if I can link this to the power supply then I'll be able to power up the ship."

Reinette stared at him blankly.

"Right."

The doctor didn't seem to acknowledge her upset and turned to Rose.

"Please will you and Reinette return to the ship and place that in its control thingy."

Rose looked confused.

"What bit of the control thingy?"

"The bit which it fits into." He replied and threw a pen drive at her.

"It's a virus now go!" He pushed out of the doors before she could reply

"Right let's look for this thingy" she gasped as the cold air hit her face.

As she ran along the cold gardens Reinette trailing behind, the wind rushed through her ears and made her feel like one of the happiest people alive.

She stopped abruptly at the entrance. The droids were up and stood near it.

Trying to make as little noise as possible she crept alongside the wall, searching for another one.

To her delight there was a door round the back.

"Reinette, they're so thick they've left it unguarded!" She whispered giddily.

Reinette just looked at her.

She sighed and followed her trail.

"Right, this is your home. You know you're way around where now?" Rose asked.

Reinette sighed again.

"This way." She led her along the alley round to the back door. Trembling slightly she reached for her key and placed it into the lock.

Rose stepped in front and opened the door.

"Brilliant! You're old room!" Rose whispered and ran to the fireplace. Reinette followed.

"Right all we've got to do now is find the right slot."

Reinette looked down to see all sorts of buttons.

She pointed to a slot

"That one?" She asked timidly.

Rose tried it.

"Much too small." She replied frowning in concentration.

"That one?" Asked Reinette pointing to an average sized one.

Rose slotted it in and gave a delighted.

"YAY!"

Reinette smiled a little, as Rose pulled out the pen drive and skipped over to the fireplace.

"Right that's it for today!" Rose whispered then took her hand and led her out of the back door.

Rose ran out of the door onto the cobles and ran out past the gate.

To her delight there were droids, all over the floor. Dead.

Rose bent down and pulled off their masks, the cogs were still.

"Yep!" She grinned popping the 'p'.

"Let's get back to the doctor." Rose ran on her own this time, and left Reinette walking. The familiar sensations of being on top of the world made her feel like she was flying.

She flew up to the doctor as she got into the TARDIS and pulled him into a breath taking hug.

"We did it!" Rose yelled. Her face turned red from the cold air.

"I can't believe we did it!" She repeated her grin from ear to ear.

As was the doctors.

"I knew you could." He grinned then let her go.

Reinette walked in to find the doctor and Rose hugging. She sat down on the chair.

The doctor surprisingly turned to her and gave her a hug.

"Well done Reinette!" He praised her and let go of her grinning happily.

Rose too gave her a hug.

"Thank you Reinette."

She grinned.

"Doctor I'm going to pack my things." She said timidly.

The doctors face fell.

"Right. Yes of course."

"Just tell us when you're ready." Rose told her gently.

Reinette simply nodded and went upstairs to her room.

It was very immaculate, as always.

Sighing, she picked up her already packed bags and looked around.

It looked exactly the same as it had since she arrived.

There was no evidence whatsoever that she had been there.

She looked at it one last time and shut the door on her room.

Walking down the ramp she knew it would be her last time in doing so.

"I'm ready." She told Rose.

As they opened the door for her she stepped out to Versailles. The same time she had left.

She turned to them both stood in the doorway holding hands.

They came up to hug her both in turn then they left. Reinette looked back one last time at the ship she knew she would never see again.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Years later in 1764, Jean Antoinette Poisson was laid in her deathbed, her husband by her side, when she fell asleep into dreams of the doctor and Rose, the stuff of legends'.

Jean Antoinette de Poisson is dreaming still.

The end.

* * *

><p>Wow, that was sad. Well. Thats the end of the story! WOO!<p>

If you like it please press the review button and tell me!

Thankyou

xxxxx


End file.
